Valkyrie
Valkyries are a warlike race of avian like humanoids. They are the harbingers of both war and death to some, and they often fight on the side they believe the most in. Description They are like humans in nearly all manners in basic body shape. They differ in that they have wings, favor silver hair and often have red eyes. They are generally considered good looking (even beautiful) to some. Their wings differ between male and female. Males have sharper, bony wings, which can be used for combat, however, they cannot fly as far as females. The female wings are softer, thy are less able to fight with them, but can fly as far as they desire. They are musculature from birth, and even the weakest can lift two hundred pounds in their adulthood. Wingspan is often exceeding nine feet, size and durability indicates good breeding, and is desirable in mates. Normal clothing is generally more 'formal' attire. The females wear dresses and males often wear formal clothes, mainly button down white shirts and dress black pants. They often hide weapons in their clothing. Male/Female mixed groups hide their weapons in the dresses and, should they be attacked, the males delay the attackers while the females gather the weapons. All their clothing allows the wings through the back, some formal clothing drapes the wings in things like black satin. When courting, males add vines to their wing span and females often weave flowers, favoring white blossoms. Armor They often wear the battlegear of the people they are fighting for, or a mish mash of armors and weapons. They keep their gear as best as they can and they often choose one type of weapon, or fighting style, and keep with it until their death, which is generally by combat. Females favor light armor, feathers, rounded spikes and 'frilly' outfits, but despite their looks, the clothes are very practical for fighting, as they protect the wings and other parts. Males often wear heavier armor, mostly black and often spiked at the knees, elbows, feet and shoulders. Males also armor their wings, often with blades and spikes, for extra damage, because they do not depend on flight in combat. Weapons The weapons of choice are longer and more easily wielded from above, like spears or very long blades. Males and females again favor different weapons. Males, being the more violent than the females more often wield swords, axes or clubs, getting up close and personal with their opponents. The no less formidable females can fight in the air, and use spears, naginatas or ranged weapons like long bows or crossbows. There is little gem cartridge weaponry used by them except as upgrades to weapons, adding a 'punch.' They have no trouble keeping up with new technologies, but prefer not to use them. Abilities *Flight *Above-human strength *Languages (They pick up languages very easily) *Combat (comes to naturally to be anything other than an ability) *Battle Aura: When in an intense battle, they generate an aura from their bodies, it provides them cover from normal ranged weapons and strikes fear in weak opponents. History They were a very tribal, patriarchal society. Until they banded together to protect themselves during the First Faceless War, where they played a minor part in the defeat of Tloke, sacrificing nearly three and a half hundred thousand warriors in the last battle, shattering their military force. In the aftermath of the battle, they scattered and fled to Cameo's western mountains. They avoided getting involved in the Romance of the Four Kingdoms, and rebuilt their numbers. After Cameo ended their war they left their mountain stronghold and Took to the Winds, a ritual for a new generation to leave their home and find a new one far away. They became common sight in the world, often a town seeing at least one group per ten years. They have participated in many wars, earning them their warlike reputation. A few have become pirates and a few become officers in military. Some fight for good, others fight for evil, it is up to the individual Valkyrie to choose their own destiny. Slave Trade Valkyries are a very common sight in high end Slave Trades, where their wings are cut off. Lordlings and royalty often do this to produce powerful, battle ready body guards who are unquestionably loyal to them. These are called Valkin. Personality The average Valkyrie is very honorable, often giving opponents some sort of chance before killing them. However, that is often the only common thing Valkyries have in common personality wise. Some are violent, some abhor violence, others prefer just to fly in the air, while others prefer to kill people with their wings. People who know them say that you just have to be lucky when you meet them, otherwise things might not turn out well. Between Valkyries there is little war. Often, groups will intermarry, leading to fresh blood and new members. Valkyries often marry for life, should one die, the other leave their tribe for a new one, or just wander alone until they find a new love or a new thing to do. Naming Conventions Most Valkyries are named after something in the genre of birds, flying or the sky. Powerful Valkyrie get a title before their name, such as 'Lord' 'Lady' or 'Knight'. Notable Valkyries List them here, plus accomplishments. * Wargray the Mighty- one of the most powerful Valkyries that existed. He led the forces of the Valkyries with his mate, Lady Whitewing. Supposedly fought hand to hand with Grake, nearly killing him. He died in the final battle. * Vice Admiral Sky Emperor Sheer- Leader of the Valkyries of the Estellion Sky Empire. * Legends *Wing Psyche There is a legend, that if you cut off the wings of a Valkyrie, male or female, it will reset their psyche. Should you donate blood to them during this ordeal, they will become devoted to you whole heartedly, even romantically, if you at least tolerate your new friend. This unsubstantiated, but there have been reports. No one knows where this legend arose. Allies The Valkyrie are picky when it comes to allies, and they are often fickle in those said allegiances, but a few species are tolerated by them. *The Utan: They have something of a symbiotic relationship with them. The Utan, not being the strongest creatures around, depend on Valkyries for protection. The Valkyries in turn expect the Utan to do things like repair clothes and prepare food. *Humans: Valkyries consider humans something of kindred spirits because of their many wars. Valkyries will do business with Humans, as well as fight with them. They also feel a little rivalry as humans are much more numerous than they are and rule great swaths of land they must rent. *Dwarven Peoples: Valkyries value Dwarven goods greatly, and will often do great things (even to the point of being taken advantage of) for valuable trinkets and weapons. Dwarves who join Valkyrie groups are often very well provided for and given the best of care. See Also Notes *Their clothing tastes are inspired by Oswald and Gwendolyn from Odin Sphere. While the rest of it is taken from the Valkyries of Norse myth, plus some other legends such as Sigurd and other such epic poems. Category:Species